wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cloud Academy
About Cloud Academy is an academy inspired by Jade Mountain. It noticeably teaches more advanced things. The school is ran by headmistress, Cloudseeker, who is rumored to be an animus. To join, you must answer the following questions on a scroll and send it to Cloud Academy. The most successful of the test is given a spot in the academy. If the student cannot come, then there spot will be given to the second best. History Not much is really known about the history of Cloud Academy. If asked, the teachers will direct them to the books. These books say that Cloudseeker grew up in a very strict school, and always knew there had to be a better school out there. When Jade Mountain came, Cloudseeker attended instead of normal Skywing school, and was inspired. When she graduated, she went on to make her own academy with the help of her friends(Who are teachers). All the animus touched objects were gifts to the academy, though it never stated who gave them. Cloudseeker blended the classes of the Skywing school and joyment of Jade Mountain and put them togheter to make a highly successful school. This academy is very new, but fair. Classes Classes are a huge part of Cloud Academy. Cloudseeker has optional classes(Which are usually called 'clubs')and classes that all students MUST attend. These are below. Needed * Math * History * Reading and Writing(For Dragons who don't know how) * Self Defence * Tribe Politics * Hunting Optional * Flight * Art * Music * Healing/Herbology * Advanced Hunting * Advanced Self Defence * Intertribe Friendship Areas Cloud Academy is proud to say it has some well areas, though it is located underground. Main Entrance The main entrance, where you'll step into when you first enter the building. It is often decorated with different color of flowers during special events. Under then that, it is very bland, beside the small rock paviolon where the headmistress and teachers would stand on to give announcements. It slops down to go underground. Eating Hall Filled with lines of stone tables, this is where the students come and eat. It's the biggest cave, for a good reason. Students are allowed to sit wherever. Art Room A small cave filled with art supplies and items to make makeshift jewelry. Students are allowed to make whatever. Music Room A small cave filled with different instruments. Students are allowed to go up in free time to play music alone or with friends. Healer Room A cave to take care of sick or injured Dragonets. Since Cloud Academy hasn't had many accidents, it also doubles as a herbology teaching room, including teaching healing. Library Cave filled with scrolls about many things. Also serves as a place to teach reading and writing. Outside Yard The outside yard, is, well, outside. The outside yard serves as many purposes. It's where Dragonets learn how to hunt, learn self defence, learn how to fly, and where most events and activities take place. Math Classroom Cave to teach math. History Cave Cave to teach math and tribe politics. Peace Cave Cave to teach Intertribe Friendship, and also doubles as a free time space. Sleeping Caves Simaler to Jade Mountain. The beds are made according to which dragon is sleeping in which cave. Cave's are shared with Winglet members. Genders are separated from each other. There are many extra sleeping caves, just in case. Schedule Schedules are designed to keep students from going off track. Breakfast/Free Time Period 1: '''Math '''Period 2: '''History and Tribe Politics '''Lunch Break/Free Time Period 3: '''Self Defence '''Period 4: '''Hunting '''Period 5: '''Tribe Politics(Dragons who are taking reading/writing classes are excepted to go to the library) '''Dinner/Free Time Back To Sleeping Caves(Students who are not in there sleeping caves without teachers permission by this time are calmly escorted to there sleeping caves) Winglets Winglets do activities togheter, and the idea of Winglets was also inspired by Jade Mountain. Each Winglet consists of 7 dragons, each from a different tribe. Bird Winglet Sky Winglet Sun Winglet Moon Winglet Star Winglet Morning Winglet Wind Winglet Staff Though the headmistress is Cloudseeker, she does, of course, have other members to help her run the academy. Anything they say goes, and students are excepted to listen to them. Headmistress: Cloudseeker Vice Headmistress: Skyfeeler Math Teacher: History Teacher: Healer #1: Healer #2: Counselor: Self Defence and Hunting Teacher: Flight Teacher: Students Bird Winglet: Skywing: Sandwing: Mudwing: Seawing: Icewing: Rainwing: Nightwing: Sky Winglet: Skywing: Sandwing: Mudwing: Seawing: Icewing: Rainwing: Nightwing: Sun Winglet: Skywing: Sandwing: Bustard (MKDragonet) Mudwing: Seawing: Icewing: Rainwing: Nightwing: Moon Winglet: Skywing: Sandwing: Mudwing: Seawing: Icewing: Tundra (NightclawstheNightwing) Rainwing: Nightwing: Dreamnight (MKDragonet) Star Winglet: Skywing: Sandwing: Mudwing: Seawing: Icewing: Rainwing: Nightwing: Morning Winglet: Skywing: Sandwing: Mudwing: Seawing: Icewing: Rainwing: Nightwing: Wind Winglet: Skywing: Sandwing: Mudwing: Seawing: Icewing: Rainwing: Nightwing: Admission Test This admission test is required to come to the academy. Category:Places